


I no longer want to leave.

by Kosei



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Genderbending, Mild Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess they are in love, it could be the awesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Rock is fighting a weird slime monster when her long-time rival, Bass comes in and fucks everything up.Literally.Who knew aphrodisiac worked on robots.
Relationships: BassRock, Forte | Bass/Rockman | Mega Man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I no longer want to leave.

Rock panted, her breaths cooling her core with a _huff, huff, huff._ Plus the whirl of her fans. She glowered at the monster, creation by Dr. Wily. Green slime oozed around its metallic skeleton. It dripped down onto the floor, stinging the ground with a hiss, slowly eating its way into the metal flooring. 

She hasn’t been hit, yet. She’s had a few close calls but knows better than to be hit. It appears to be some sort of acidic-based “robot.” While it hasn’t eaten through the floor, it was made some similar material to her and could be fatal (as her brother Roll helpfully reminded her.)

“Wily’s stepped his game up big time hasn’t he?” Roll said through her comms. “There’s been floor traps all around this place-”

“If you’re going to remind me not to step on the one behind me I’m good! I just need to focus.” She fired a few lemon-sized shots at the creature, it made an unpleasant noise when it collided with it, and the creature fire back. Rock turned to run so fast she slipped and fell. It seemed that this was the end, she wasn’t sure if energy could replenish something like being melted. Roll cried out in her ear, making her wince. But then suddenly-

A flash. She could recognize that helmet anywhere.

“B-bass?!”

The robot cried out. “What the fuck?! What the hell is this shit?! Gross!” she shook the green slime off, grumbling. “Stupid old man’s gone insane, making some weird shit…”

“...” Rock stared, open-mouthed. Bass turned around. “Hah? Got shit to say big mouth?”

“...D-do you feel alright? I-I mean.” she tried to collect herself, “Why did you take the hit for me?”

Bass blew a lone strand of hair out from her face, rolling her eyes. “As soon as I kill this jackass, I’m taking you. No one else can fight you besides me!” she said, eyes glinting murderously. “Besides! I feel fine, stupid shit didn’t even hurt. I knew it was a mistake to let him take charge…”

Rock swallowed and took a step back. “But-”

Her eyes widened, as some skin on her arm was revealed. “Bass I think it’s-”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the monster firing at her. She tried to move out of the way but could hit. Roll, who had been talking her ear off about how crazy Bass is gasped and yelled her name again. She stumbled back, the substance was wet and surprisingly warm, which made her feel… weird. Weird in a bad way. Her foot sunk under her and she realized far too late what she’s done.

“Oh-”

She was going to say oh no, but a door under her opened and fell through Rock and Bass. Bass yelled a violent insult as she was suspended through the air. It closed after them, leaving them in total darkness.

Rock grunted and rubbed her backside, wincing in pain. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, in it, she could see Bass, and her eyes begun to glow. “Stupid fucking Wily!” She cried. Rock saw as her chest rose and sharply took in the air to circulate her systems but then quickly stiffened. 

Something was wrong. Yet Rock took in some air was as well and she gasped. There was something _very_ wrong. She felt, even hotter if that was possible. And with every circulation in her system, the more uncomfortable she grew. Her eyes widened as she realized, that the slime, was still on her, and quickly shook it off. However, batches of bare skin were already exposed around her shoulders and neck and were going to slowly grow, if not the large patch on Bass’ stomach anything to go by. 

“W-what the fuck?!” Bass yelped, “My fucking- my bodysuit!”

Not just that, Rock realized that all communication was cut. She was stuck in a weird room without any possible contact, and her systems were possibly being poisoned.

Rock shakily stood, realizing that some of her leg armor was beginning to melt away. Panic wrenched in her chest, as well as embarrassment, the prospect of being exposed was frightening but less frightening than her skin melting away. But the thing was… she couldn’t fell any tingles on her skin. Maybe it only affected the surface?

“W-we shouldn’t panic.” She said, “If we do, it will force our systems to circulate more and more, and then the poison-”

“POISON??! Listen here butter bitch! This isn’t fucking poison!”

Rock blinked, somewhat innocently. “Then… What is it?”

“That fucking pervert…” she was knotted with anger, nearly about to explode. “It’s a fucking _aphrodisiac!_ ”

Rock stared at her. “...A… What?”

“You don’t know?! Jesus!” she slapped her forehead. “It makes you horny!”

“...”

“Please don’t tell me- oh dear lord, listen, you got a vagina right?”

Rock nodded, “I have female genitalia yes. Although… They seem to have little purpose…” like the breasts on her chest. Although small, she tried to cup them. They felt uncomfortable in her hands and she quickly stopped.

“Don’t fucking grope yourself in front of me! It’s getting into your head already…” she took a deep inhale, and face twisted nearly immediately after, blush growing and she acted a little strangely, shifting her stance to her legs were pressed together. “Apparently it’s getting into mine…” the disappearance of her bodysuit grew, her upper chest a large hole that exposed a fair amount of cleavage. Rock was a little fascinated at how big they were but did not stare. Or at least, tried not to. 

What?

“What’s… horny?”

“Your old man never gave you the sex talk... Ugh. It’s like this.” she made a circle with one hand, and closed her other hand, except for one finger. 

“This is the boy.” she wagged her finger. “This is the girl.” she shook the circled. “Humans make babies with their genitalia, like this.” she shoved the finger into the hole and repeated the action over and over. After the demonstration, she wiped her hands onto herself like she was dirty and cussed at the sight of her suit. “Fucking hell. We’re going to be horny and naked.”

“So, horny is the desire to-”

“Make babies, yes.”

Rock made a face. “So we-”

“Have to get out of here? Yes.”

She put on an angry face and bared her decently sized canines. A flush of heat spread through Rock’s body, as some of the armor on the side of her hip was begging to erode. With a clunk, Rock looked down and realized she was in grave danger. Her hip plate had fallen and the erosion of her suit was building quickly at the arms and down the chest. She was going to be exposed, frighteningly soon around Bass and-

She put a hand to her chest and felt something damp between her legs grow as the hotness spread. Benign exposed like that to bass, why did the idea, made her feel so delicious…? Like she was going to melt…?

No, no! That’s a horrible thought! She was in shock of herself, and was a little frightened, like the air implanted thoughts into her head. Well, sure, Bass was… more than a little attractive, she always felt that way, but this is no time to be oogling over her body, they had to get out of here. If stuck, exposed in such an exposing manner.

Shivers overtook her. Not only how embarrassing it would be to be found, but Wily could easily defeat her without her armor.

“I’m exploding the fucking ceiling out of here!” Bass declared with a scream. 

Rock gasped and kicked herself for doing so. “No wait-”

Bass fired at the ceiling with everything that she had, screaming at the top of her lungs. The display of pure power made Rock feel star-eyed, and the bright flashes of her weapon while her eyes were in a mode that could allow her to see in the dead of night stung. The trap above them smoldered with whispers of grey smoke, but ultimately...

“Dammit… It did nothing.”

Bass fell to her knees. It wasn’t because she was tired, Rock realized. She was breathing heavily from the huge amount of energy used. It was affecting her, clearly, she reacher down, to her-

Oh.

An entire breast was exposed. Rock felt her chest, relieved it was still unexposed. As Bass heaved in the tainted air, Rock approached her, shivering somewhat.

With what?

Desire, to… She wanted… they were full and ripe. She sounded ridiculous in her mind, they weren’t fruits, but oh, she wanted to touch them so badly…

Hold on. She swore again, loudly, and turned away from her. These feelings, they were-

Rock stopped and audibly swore.

Bass turned to her.

“H-huh? Q-quit s-staring at me! A-ah~” she let out a relieved noise, as she moved to cover herself and flushed the brightest of reds. Her lips parted and her eyes closed. The noise made Rock grow with heat, as strange as that was, and she knelt to her level. 

Bass opened her eyes and grimaced. “T-this is torture. I-I shouldn’t have done that, I-I feel like I’m going to die…”

“...We haven’t lost hope yet. Let’s try doing it together.”

“Yeah… Yeah, together sure…” Bass grumbled. “I don’t give a shit about being naked, but like hell, I’ll do anything like that with you! I won’t lose to this fucking aphrodisiac.”

“Neither will I.” She charged her buster, it glowed with light, and she ignored the urge to take a deep breath. Bass gritted her teeth, her buster glowing with purple energy. As they figured, it was like all the energy was centered in one place, the shot burst into yellow and purple fireworks, and when she needed a break, realizing the trap was once again unaffected, she fell onto her behind, dizzy. She knew now what Bass was referring to, and it was a big mistake (even though it was the only thing she could do, there wasn't a single other item in the cavern.) her whole body screamed with heat and need, her chest, she realized was fully exposed. It ached, and although she was an embarrassed, it just spread that intoxication over her better, like a big wave of ocean water. She sunk further into the depths and snapped out of it once she heard something, like a soft sigh escape Bass’ lips.

That’s right since she did that twice she’s being more heavily affected. She seemed to have her legs spread, and was making sweet gasps ever so often, body shivering. Rock touched her back, and she yelped like she was stung.

“Bass-”

“Ha- d-don’t f-fucking touch me… D-don’t f-fucking look at me… I-I’m trying to make this feeling go fucking away already… driving me crazy.”

It was driving Rock crazy too, Her thoughts were jumbled into her head in a way she couldn‘t describe. It’s not as though she was hot as though burning in a factory pouring with lava. This heat was making her fans whirr like crazy, she took more and more of the air, it built more and more and more and oh, Bass, she needed relief too you know!

“W-what are you doing…”

“I-I’m not going to put on a fucking show for you!” Bass yelled and looked back at her. Rock felt herself succumbing to the heat, her expression… she’s never seen something like that before… 

Oh, Bass… Looked so perfect, more than usual, she could see that her entire upper half was exposed…

Bass clenched her eyes shut as if making a difficult decision. "I-if you’re going to bother me, than I’ll help you out. But you're fucking killing me..."

“H-help me out…?”

“I hate you, but I’m not going to kill you like this.” She huffed a little. “I’ll show you how to touch yourself, but i-if you s-say a-a-anything…”

Rock shook her head. “I would never do that.”

“Spread your legs, and listen, I’m not doing this again.”

“O-Okay…” Rock couldn’t protest, her entire side of her hip was exposed, and her hip plate had completely dissolved. However, it was still… Covered. 

Bass put both hands on sides, Rock trembled in a way she didn’t know was possible, and her boobs pressed against her back. Rock felt, completely exposed. But somehow, it was good. It felt good. Bass’ hands traveled down, and she felt the anticipation (of what?) mounting inside of her. Bass gripped the fabric along her thighs and pulled, spitting it all along her front and back, Rock felt so naked, but… she couldn't stop shaking. 

“Q-quit shaking so much…” Bass whispered. “I’m not going to hurt you, for once.”

“I-It’s not I’m scared… I… it feels… good..”

“...” Bass sighed. “Just… calm down…” her hand slid in between her thighs, and- the brush of contact, what was that? What was this? 

“O-oh~”

“L-like this…” bass’ voice sounded strained like it was becoming difficult to concentrate, “-you just sort of move a-around-”

Rock panted, she was melting into her, the touch was so good, she moaned, noises erupting from her, flooding her senses. Bass whispered something softly into her ear, 

“Then you-” something foreign into her and Rock nearly screamed, gripping Bass so tightly. She could hear and feel Bass’ hot breath in her ear, hot and eager. It sent thrills down her spine. It was so, intimate, she’s never felt such intimacy before. It was crazy. What was happening was crazy. But it felt so good, she could cry, and she was crying. The- Her finger, Bass’ finger plunged in and out, in and out. Drool escaped her lips, and she whispered her name over and over, as something built up, until it was going to explode-

“AAH~!” She screamed as she quickly felt it release, pop, stars blotted her vision, and she felt herself on the verge of a shutdown. For a moment, her body was cool, the heat was no longer there. Bass felt warm and soft. She was jolted to reality when she felt someone touching her- that someone being Bass. Her butt, her thighs, her breasts. 

The heat flushed back into her body. 

“B-bass w-what are you-”

“I’ve never seen you… So exposed like this… It’s dangerous, isn’t it…? I could kill you right now…" Rock wasn't scared, there was something in her eyes... that made her want more.

“Bass…” Rock wanted to say it was okay. 

“I helped you, you help me now.”

Rock felt herself nod. “O-okay.”

She didn’t exactly know what to do, her vision came back and she was staring right into Bass’ face, her eyes glowing red, her body was so soft and inviting. It was so warm, hot flashes crept up slowly…

“I mean it- d-don’t say a fucking word to anyone… Anyone!”

“I-I won’t… I-it feels good.”

“F-fuck, don’t say shit like that! You have any idea how turned on I was, watching you…”

“Y-you were the one making me feel good. you were the one in control… You were… in control of me…”

Bass growled possessively. “I said not to say shit like that. T-this is… a one-time thing... “

“What do… you want me to do…” Rock wrapped her arms around her, it was surprising, how soft she was… 

“I’ve only ever heard about this... “ She murmured. “Spread your legs. “

“Already have…” Rock murmured. “It feels… nice… to hold you…”

“...You’re stupid.”Bass said, but it was different than usual./p>

“...”

Bass laid down, their legs intertwining, crisscrossed like a large pair of scissors. Rock wasn;’’t sure what was going on, the connection as their two heats pressed together was nice, but Bass shifted her hips and-

“Oh~!” 

“Fucking hell, don’t make me do all the work.” Bass huffed. “Grind against me.”

Rock obeyed her command. Bass was rough in her prestigious, delicious divine retribution. Over and over, Bass huffed, and sighed and moaned as her hips moved this and that way. It was different than how she was touched before. She had penetrated her walls, and taken her, but they were sharing in each other's pleasure. The tainted air was making it hard to focus, it was so hot- she was burning again-

Then she ground against there, and it still blew everything out of the water. Bass felt it too. They melted into each other, grinding, again and again, ripping their worlds apart. Rock knew, that she could have never felt something so intimate again, and didn’t want this to ever end. 

“Bass~! Oh Bass” Her legs shook, and her toes curled. Everything was vibrating with some sort of- oh it was so good- it was just the best thing she ever felt, no, even that wasn’t good enough!

“Amazing~!” she panted. 

“F-fuck this is- FUCK!!” Bass cried.

They heaved and cried, ebbing, and flowing into a dance that was like pure magic and energy. It was stupid but it was true, and holy fuck, holy shit, she was-

Bass was so fucking beautiful.

They both released, Rock wasn’t sure what the fluids were, but couldn’t care enough to know. She just knew that she was wrapped into her arms again, and their lips met into a kiss, their tongues mingled, her taste was like smoke, like fiery. There was a fiery passion within Bass, that she always knew. It was soo good, she wanted to feel like this forever. She never wanted to stop feeling like this. It was so soft, it was so warm and comforting. 

“You’re so fucking innocent huh~?” Bass whispered, “At least you were, and I ruined that. You’re mine. You’re all mine…”

“I’m all yours…” Rock said, her eyes glazed over. She knew what she was saying, and she didn’t care.

“There’s one last thing we can do,” Bass whispered. “It’s something Wily gave me… I’m going to take you… I’m going to ruin you… Y9u’re going to be mine forever…”

“I’m yours~” Rock pleaded, “I’m yours forever~! Please... please take me...”

Has she always felt this way? It doesn't matter. Bass had a male part. A male and female part now. She didn’t know why she had it, her fingers plunging in and out of her, the touch that sent shivers down her spine, where the ground shook the very face of the earth, it was hot and stiff, it tasted so good, but her lips tasted better. 

When Bass parted her folds, like velvet, and entered in her, it was unlike any of that. They merged into one being, pushing in and out, in and out, mercilessly, and roughly pounded into oblivion. 

She was

R

U

I

N

I

N

G

her from the inside.

Everything melted into pleasure, as they melted into one singular being. 

“I love you~!” she cried, voice cracking from overuse, she couldn’t stop screaming, Bass couldn’t stop screaming.

She couldn’t remember what she said after. 

She was ruined.

But she didn’t care.

She awoke in darkness, arms around her.

Has she ever, before in her life, woke in such a loving way?

The air was clear, but they were still naked, and Bass was awake. Eyes fixated solely on her. 

“The...” Rock didn’t know what to say.

“Do you want to leave?” Bass asked suddenly.

Rock wasn't surprised when she realized she didn't. “...Only… if it's with you…”

“Hm.” Bass grinned, “That’s what I wanted to hear.”

She kissed her. And Bass’ wonderful hands drifted on her sides.

“B-bass~”

“I don’t care if there’s no more of that stinkin’ air, Let’s do it again”

Rock agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> my food. I made it myself.


End file.
